The Crystal Necklace
by AlyssPotter
Summary: AU-After the Rebel Alliance finally manages to win back control of the Earth from the evil Empire, it sends its many soldiers to a military rehabilitation center to help acclimate them back into society. One such soldier, Jyn Erso, finds herself forced to confront the past in the form of one Cassian Andor. Or the Rogue One with a happy ending.


**A/N**

 **So. This is me again, hi...this would be a Rogue One fanfiction but everyone in the freaking movie DIED!**

 **...ahem. Let me start again. Welcome. This is a Rogue One fanfiction story that I'm reinventing for my own purposes because I'm a little UPSET that everyone freakin DIED in a flippin DISNEY MOVIE. DA HECK PEOPLE?!**

 ***coughs***

 **So anyways, it was a bloody FANTASTIC movie and I think I'm doing us all a little favor by creating a happy ending for our beloved characters. Specifically Jyn and Cassian. Sorta AU-ish, set on Earth instead of the whole galaxy.**

 **Also, spoilers galore. You've been warned.**

 **Disclaimer: If I did, NO ONE WOULD BE DEAD RIGHT NOW**

 **Enjoy ;)**

 **Chapter One**

 **A New Hope**

When Jyn Erso woke up, it was to the sound of her cellphone alarm ringing. Groaning, the brunette stretched and rolled off her small, but comfortable cot. With practiced ease, she slipped on her customary outfit, tying off her messy hair in a low ponytail. Small boots and her gun completed the ensemble, and she grabbed her brown satchel, slipping out of her cozy room into the main dormitory hall. Several other girls stumbled out of their rooms in varying states of awareness, each still vigilantly alert nonetheless.

The group slowly shuffled into the dining hall, mingling with the male population along the long tables set up and covered in food. Rolling her eyes at the giggles-it really was too early to be flirting-Jyn found an empty seat towards the back of the hall, in prime location with her back to the wall and every entrance in view. Her gun shifted comfortingly against her thigh as she sat down, nodding to the other occupants of the table. K-2SO gave his customary glare, the lighting glinting off the man's mostly metal body, and Chirrut and Baze both gave her quick greetings before going back to their arguing.

Scooping up a bowl of porridge, Jyn let her eyes flit across the residents of the Rebellion's military rehabilitation center, faintly noting several other eyes doing the same thing from various points across the hall. Every one present in the facility were former members of the Alliance military, practically forced into the center after the end of the war. These were the people that had seen the most action against the Empire, a group with the purpose of enslaving the people of Earth and forcing their ideas upon them.

K-2SO, for example, had been a leading analyst, and quite handy with a gun, too. Jyn was mostly sure that was where he had gotten his name from, and since nobody knew his real name, that was what they had all elected to call him. He and his crew had been in a heavy fire zone, and K-2SO's analysis had led him to do a stupid, but incredibly brave thing-charge the Storm Troopers. He'd managed to draw their fire, allowing his crew mates to escape with vital information, but had nearly died when a grenade went off in his vicinity. Luckily, reinforcements had been quick to arrive, but the damage was done-now the man was mostly made of metal, and for some reason had a large disinclination towards Jyn-which might have had something to do with her attacking his crew when they rescued her, mistakenly taking them for Imperial spies.

But, you know what they said-bygones will be bygones.

Turning her attention back to her small group, Jyn found Baze helping Chirrut butter his toast, which she found rather sweet. Baze and Chirrut had been partners since basically forever, known each other since before Chirrut was blind. That in itself was something nobody talked about, but Chirrut's combat skills and Baze's shooting were things to be idolized. The two of them didn't really need to be here, and for that matter, neither did Jyn, but the Alliance had insisted all military personnel work their way through therapy, at the very least, an act of the people's good will towards their saviors. Which, in short, Jyn found very irritating.

She was _fine_.

A loud chime sounded and Jyn started, her hand flying towards her gun before she recognized the sound. Blushing, Jyn got to her feet along with the people around her, determinedly ignoring Chirrut's concerned gaze. Ok, so maybe she wasn't perfect just yet-I mean, her entire life had been under control and in fear of the Empire until now-but that didn't mean she needed to be stuck in this place, 6 months and counting. Though part of it could still be accounted to her ill timed coma.

Following the mob of people, Jyn looked over her shoulder to wave goodbye to her table mates, heading towards her 'meeting room' with the other soldiers of her former squadron. The Alliance liked to think that they would be more comfortable with a group of people they shared life experience with; trouble was, Jyn hadn't been part of the squadron for long. Soon into their mission, she'd been captured, and soon after that, she'd been working with K-2SO in recon, and then she'd been undercover to capture plans to the Death Star and basically part of another squadron. So. Not much shared life experience there.

Slipping past the groups of people, Jyn made her way to the back of the room, finding a chair with a good view of the door. Setting her book bag on the ground, Jyn, pulled out her small purple spiral and a well worn black pencil. The Professor, as many liked to call her, would most likely be in soon, and Jyn liked to be prepared.

There was excited chattering in front of her and Jyn crossed her arms, leaning back into her chair and farther into the shadows as she listened. That was right, they were bringing in the next load of soldiers today, supposedly straight from the front lines. They'd already experienced at least a month of therapy-Jyn knew, she'd been forced to before entering back into 'society'-so most of them would be fine. Of course, each of them would be partnered with one of these new soldiers as was standard practice. She had been lucky enough to be partnered with a girl named Lisa back when she'd first entered, but since the military was more weighted in men than women, she had a feeling she wouldn't be so lucky this time. Probably even less so since she was one of the more rough-and-tough ones, perfect for dealing with suspicious glances and night terrors. Thankfully, this would be her one and only time, as each group only went through the program once.

"Alright everyone, settle down," a calm female voice called over the noise. Mon Mothma, more commonly known as the Professor, quieted the room with ease as she entered, and people quickly scrambled into their seats. Pencils and pens clicked against desks, and there was some hushed mutterings before the room settled into a peaceful quiet.

"Now, as you all know, another squadron arrived today. It is our duty to help acclimate back them into society, and the first step of that is to help them build new connections. As such, your class has finally been selected for duty. I will call out the partner list, and then provide you with a small folder of information of your partner, who will also be receiving one on you. After you have familiarized yourself with this information, we will make our way down to the landing bay, where your partners will be waiting. Any questions?"

The Professor glanced around the room, picking up on a raised hand. "Yes, Mr. Rook?"

Bodhi winced slightly at the sudden attention, "Well, I was just wondering how the living situation is going to work out."

"Much the same as yours was, Mr. Rook," The Professor said with a raised eyebrow. "You and your partner will be temporarily moved to the doubles wing, although your room will still remain yours, and your partner will have their own assigned as well. This is merely to help your partner settle into a normal lifestyle once again, and your job is to help facilitate the shift. Any other clarifications? Good. Now I will read out your list and pass out the files. Ms. Brown, Ms. Jennson. Mr. Umbwe, Mr. Saxton. Ms. Fron, Mr. Lebson. Mr-"

And on it went. Jyn eyed the instructor with anticipation, her fingers gripping her forearms tightly.

"-Ms. Erso, Mr. Andor. Mr-"

Jyn couldn't help herself; she gasped. Not that anyone noticed, as they were still too busy whispering amongst themselves. Of all people, she was paired with _him_? How was that even logical?

"-and Mr. Smith, Mr. Wells. Now, please stay in your seats as I pass out your folders, and feel free to speak with me if you have any more questions." Mothma pulled up a stack of folders, calling out names one by one. Slowly, each member of her squadron made their way up until it was just Jyn. Mothma looked at her meaningfully and Jyn sighed, shouldering her way through her excited crew until she stood right before the Professor's desk. Silently, she grasped the folder offered to her, staring down at the name glaring up at her.

A soft hand landed on her shoulder and Jyn flinched, her hand twitching towards her gun. "Jyn, I know this is difficult for you, but he was the best choice," Mon softly murmured, gazing at her with concern.

Jyn huffed, glaring at Mothma. "How-how is he even a choice? I already know him! I've fought with him, attacked him, blown up with him-"

"-and been his friend," Mothma said meaningfully. Jyn looked away from her searching gaze.

Mon sighed. "Jyn, I know that this whole experience has been, troublesome, for you," Jyn snorted, but Mothma pressed on, "and nothing I have said or done has had any affect on you. Look at your classmates; every one of them came in hurting, each in different ways, but each has managed a way to put these things behind them or at least keep moving forward. You are still hurting, and still in the mindset of war. You need to heal-this is the best way."

"This is just going to make things worse," Jyn exploded, the file clenched tightly in her fists. "You know exactly what happened-and you're right, I can't move past it right now, but living with him isn't going to make things any better."

"You can say it all you want, Jyn, but I am the psychologist here-and I know you. I've been in your place, even. This is going to help, and I think Cassian would agree with me."

"How would you know," she murmured, staring down at the folder.

The Professor raised an eyebrow. "Well, why don't we go see and find out?"

* * *

Jyn hung back from the rest of her excited classmates, eyeing the hanger doors with a nervous sense of anticipation. The folder felt like it was burning a hold through the confines of her tightly clutched book bag. Or rather, the photo-eyes that she hadn't seen since...

Well, a long time.

"Now, please remember to not overwhelm your partner-their wounds are still fragile and I don't want to undo any progress the healers have made so far," Mothma called over the ruckus. "The two of you should be able to recognize each other by your pictures. Good luck to you all, and may the force be with you."

The doors slid open with a hiss, and the group outside it merged with Jyn's. She held back, eyeing the friendly introductions with weary eyes. She was not ready for this, not at all. Jyn had thought she'd prepared herself for this, at least been a little more accepting of the idea of it, but all she could think of were warm arms and what she thought had been her last moments as the explosion raced towards them.

"I knew I would find you here," a voice murmured next to her, making Jyn jolt. Her eyes widened as she stared back into familiar brown eyes she hadn't seen since before the war was over, eyes of none other than her partner and former Captain, Cassian Andor.

 **A/N**

 **I do hope you enjoyed that. I remember spending at least half an hour after I finished watching the movie repeating "But they all died!" So, this is me, putting my and everyone else's mind at rest. Happy ending coming soon!**

 **Since I probably won't write before hand, merry Christmas, and to those of you that don't celebrate it, happy holidays :)**

 **Kisses!**

 **Alyss**


End file.
